A Morte Rubra
by Takanashi Mappie
Summary: "Sua maldade o atraia desesperadamente e ele precisava do mal. Tinha sido diagnosticado de bipolar ou apenas com um choque traumático devido a guerra, mas não. Ele fez a metade dele. Ele precisou para sobreviver a guerra, mas isso tinha saído do controle. Precisava parar, precisava... Quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles se moveram ao mesmo tempo."


**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends não pertence a mim =( (nem "A Mascara da Morte Rubra", que é o conto que eu uso no meio da one pra descrever o Evil. Ele pertence a Edgar Allan Poe. E a musica (os trechos em inglês), pertence à banda My Chemical Romance (ok, ok, podem atirar pedras em mim agora, mas EU GOSTO! U.U), o nome dela (da musica) é Demolition Lovers e pertence ao primeiro álbum deles. Só achei que meio que combinava com tudo, sabe?

**A/N:** Ahñ, isso não é uma história diretamente baseada no desenho. Ela contém um personagem do desenho (No caso, o Flippy, a que eu dei o nome de Phillip), só que ele é humano. Também tem essa coisa de o shipper ser com a parte má dele (Evil) e a luta que ele trava com ele mesmo em sua própria cabeça toda vez que as lembranças de guerra voltam.

Eu tive essa ideia assistindo os episódios "Double Whammy" de um à quatro (que são muito bons, como tudo naquele desenho).

Deixem reviews e eu espero que vocês gostem ^^

* * *

Um barulho forte atraiu sua atenção e ele se virou, antes que pudesse se impedir.

De novo aquela sensação de vazio.

Não tinha como parar. As lembranças o atacaram pesadamente e então ele desmaiou.

Acordando em sua própria mente.

Tudo ao seu redor era do mais profundo tom de preto.

"Novamente" ouviu uma voz, sua própria voz, dizer. Uma vez que não fora ele quem dissera aquilo, virou-se e foi cegado pela luz rubra que emanava do individuo a sua frente "Você está aqui" quando abriu os olhos, se viu olhando nos olhos amarelos dele mesmo.

Sua maldade... Ali. Ele era de algum jeito acolhedor, convidativo...

"Extremamente sedutor" pensou antes de perceber que estava em sua cabeça e que sua fala ecoou pelo lugar.

Sua maldade o atraia desesperadamente e ele precisava do mal.

Tinha sido diagnosticado de bipolar ou apenas com um choque traumático devido a guerra, mas não.

Ele fez a metade dele. Ele precisou para sobreviver a guerra, mas isso tinha saído do controle.

Precisava parar, precisava...

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles se moveram ao mesmo tempo. Não importava, os dois deveriam ser igualmente bons, estava errado.

A maldade o imobilizou no chão.

(Por muito tempo, a Morte Rubra devastou o país)

as palavras vieram em sua mente e, chutando-o na barriga, Phillip "Flippy" Graham se desvencilhou, tirando a faca do cinto.

Conseguiu corta-lo na perna.

(Jamais pestilência alguma fora tão mortífera ou terrível)

O soco que a "Pestilência" lhe deu não foi o suficiente para lhe abalar. Quando sentiu o sangue em sua boca, sorriu e passou a mão pelo machucado

(O sangue era seu avatar e seu sinal - a vermelhidão e o horror do sangue)

(And as we're falling down)

Duas facas se chocando no ar inescrupulosamente. Um corte no rosto, outro na roupa. Na bochecha da moléstia, havia sangue e muito. Sua aura rubra perdera ligeiramente o brilho e quando os dois caíram no chão, a morte rubra tirou a faca das mãos de sua metade e fincou a sua própria no chão.

Ele tentou se desviar mais uma vez, mas o outro o imobilizara.

"Uou, calma ai, princesa" sua voz grossa falou "Você sempre vai ser fazer de difícil antes de se entregar pra mim, não é?" sorriu para o corpo embaixo do seu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele fortemente, quase os quebrando "A diversão mal começou"

( And as we're touching hands)

Olharam-se novamente. Sangue, gritos. Ele cedera a morte rubra mais uma vez.

(A irrupção, o progresso e o desenlace da moléstia eram coisa de apenas meia hora)

"Shh, Flippy" ele pediu quando o outro, mais uma vez, tentou se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente antes de sua metade o beijar. Vendo que os braços pararam de se mexer, ele soltou uma das mãos, passando-a pela barriga abaixo do outro.

Tentou se desviar mais uma vez, mas quando começou a sentir beijos por seu pescoço, quase desmaiou.

Era inútil.

(E a morte rubra dominava tudo!)

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado (novamente) e deixem reviews (novamente)


End file.
